Inside the Broken Mirror's Reflection
by EvilMoonGoddess
Summary: “If you want them come and get them.” Neherenia challenged as she appeared before the distressed moon senshi and pulled her inside her mirror before the others could attack.
1. Long Lived The Queen

Hiya:waves: This is EvilMoonGoddess. I know that a few of you must be thinking that I should be working on _Reborn Into A Different World _but I have a really bad brain fart on that one. But hopefully before the end of this month I will have a new chapter or two up. It depends on my school schedule and time off. But I was just recently hit with a new horny bunny idea that I decided to write. It's another Inuyasha/Sailormoon crossover but over time as I had more chapters it'll involve more anime.

Sailormoon: Starts between the end of SuperS with Neherenia and the beginning of Stars. Has a little tweaking done to it to fit in with the plot..

Inuyasha: Starts with the first movie Inuyasha movie: Affections Touching Across Time. But then jumps place in the Inuyasha movie two: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. If you have not seen these movies there are spoils in this fic. Not in this chapter but in the oncoming ones.

Other animes will be included in this list as they are introduced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, Inuyasha or any other animes that are to be mention. I never have and never will unless one day I become rich like Bill Gates. :P

Summary: Neherenia was never quit finished off and she brings hell down onto the moon princess and her loved ones. In part of her revenge Usagi gets pulled into Neherenia's mirror, which breaks into thousands of pieces. The sailorsenshi find that the only way to bring back their hime is to put back Neherenia's mirror but that'll be back the DeadMoon Queen. Is they're a way to bring back their beloved hime and keep the vain dead moon queen gone forever? But they have more then just that to contend with the time stream is about to shut itself off from the access of mortal and immortals alike.

Rate PG-13 For cussing and some sexual references

…………………

Inside the Broken Mirror's Reflection

**Chapter One: Long Lived The Queen**

…………………

Usagi sighed as she zipped her baby blue feather-down coat up all the way. She had saw it one day when she was out shopping with her family. She had saw in a shop window in the mall and went completely crazy over it. Of course being the daddy's girl she was her father bought it for her and with good reasoning. He claimed that once October came around it would be cold and what could she say he was right. This October Saturday evening was a bit chilly out and she was thankful for her father's thinking. She only wanted the coat because she thought it looked kawaii. But that was besides the point. Reminiscing could wait until after this senshi meeting.

Cupping her hands together around her mouth she blew warm air on them before stuffing them into her coat pockets. She had been in such a rush to get out of the house without Luna noticing that she had forget to grab the matching pair of out of her top drawer, a misfortunate that she was now regretting.

_Well, time to get this over with. The sooner I make it to Rei's shrine the faster all be out and about enjoying my Fall Break like the rest of the teens._

_Everyday typical normal teens._ Her mind quietly whispered to her. It was true at times she did wish she was just a normal teenage girl like she was at the beginning of her seventh grade before she meet Luna that one faithful day being bullied by a bunch of grade schoolers.

_I can't undo the past so there's no point in me thinking about what ifs. But if I hadn't meet Luna I probably wouldn't have meet Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru. I can't forget about Chibiusa or Mamo-chan either._

A blush crept across Usagi's pale face making it seem like she was getting frost bite.

_Oh Mamo-chan why haven't you returned any of my calls or letters since you've left me here in Japan for America? Have you found someone else? _

Usagi wiped the tears away that had started to build up in her eyes. Her Mamo-chan was just to busy with school to write her a letter not to mention it would probably shoot his phone bill sky high if he called her.

_Yeah, that's just it. He's so busy with studying to be a doctor, doing his homework, and must likely working too that he's too busy to write or call his love struck girlfriend. But still...one letter or a call just say he was fine wouldn't kill him._

"Here you go Miss." A styrofoam cup of hot chocolate looked her right in her face as a deep and rich male's voice rung in her ears. Usagi looked at the stranger that had offered her the cup of chocolate substance. "Do worry I didn't do anything to it." He chuckled looking at her expression. He couldn't blame her either, a complete and total walks up to you and hands you a cup of hot chocolate he'd look at them like that too. " It was just freshly bought from the vender over there." He pointed to a lady that was a few feet behind on the other side selling hot chocolate. She happened to look up and wave at them.

Usagi reluctantly followed her instincts and took the steaming cup from him. She was about to take a sip of hot that assaulted her nostrils sense when she remember her manners. She beamed her friendly smile and stuck out her hand. "Watashi no name wa Tsukino Usagi. But you can just call me Usagi-chan or Usa." Usagi introduced herself in her usual cheery persona.

The man accepted her extended hand and instead of shaking it placed a soft kiss on her hand. This kiss sent shivers and sparks all through Usagi's spine. She was brought out her stupor state when her watch started beeping, alarming her that she only had five minutes to make it to Rei.

"Waa, oh no I'm gonna be late getting to Rei's! Arigatou-gozaimasu for the drink!" Usagi shout waving back at him as she took off at top speed for the Shrine were Rei lived.

The man smiled and laughed as he watched the blond take off in the direction of one of Tokyo's well known shrines. " Can't you just stop flirting with people left and right." Complained a woman behind.

He turned and saw her upset his friend looked. It was comical in his opinion. She was standing with her hands on her hips, pouting looking like a four year old trying to prove their friend wrong.

She sighed and straighten her pose. "We have a job to do and we aren't going to get it done with you trying to talk game with all the humans in this city."

"What can I say. I'm attracted to all the beautiful people in this place." He laughed.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her long orange hair out of her coat and zipped it up. " The last four guys and that girl? Sounds like you're just trying to get an orgy going on if you ask me."

"Jealous?" He asked with an amused smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hardly, none of these humans are worth trying to get to warm my bed."

Her male companion raised and eyebrow at her statement as he linked arms with her. " Not every that Tsukino girl. She looks like she might be your type."

"The aura that she gives off promises a lot for her, I would hate to taint it." She replied with a grin.

"I bet you would." He chuckled as they turned left and began their evening stroll through the park. Both their eyes had a strange light to them.

…………………

"Well look what the cat drugged in. Rei commented as Usagi burst into the room, not once looking up from the magazine she reading. "For once Odango you're here on time, there may be hope for you yet." She said sounding happy with Usagi for being on time. She put the magazine down fold the tip of the page to remind her where she left off before she sat up.

"Well, now Usagi that is here let's get this thing started." Rei said getting straight to business but giving Usagi enough time to take off her coat and place it with the others on a rack. "Something just doesn't feel right. Every since that night where all of Japan saw those shooting stars I been have a bad feeling. Everything looks and feels fine at times but then I just get this weird feeling."

Setsuna sighed as she brought her long legs to her chin. " The Time Stream has been changing a lot lately. At first I sense that it was just mending of all the damage that the Pharaoh Ninety and Mistress Nine had caused with the Death Eaters since the whole Mugen area is just now being reconstructed. Then Queen Neherenia and her minions had caused some minor damage too with all the dream mirrors they had either destroyed or damaged. But with the constant turning, mending and bending that the stream has been doing I do not know and this worries. I am concerned that with all that is going on with the stream it will close itself off to me so that I may personally interfere and rectifying all the damage that has been."

Everyone turned and looked at the mysterious dark haired guardian.

"Is that even possible Puu?" Chibiusa cried sounding frighten. "If the stream closes itself off to you then I won't be able to go back between the times anymore will I. If it closes off anytime soon I'll be stuck here won't I?" She didn't want to think about being able to not visit her father and mother's past selves or being unable to return him. "I...I have to go back don't I?" Chibiusa asked quietly already knowing the answer.

"Hai you would Chibiusa, along with Diana." Usagi answered for Setsuna hugging onto the small bubble gum haired child. Sure she was a spore and brat at times but the thought about not being able to see Chibiusa again scared her from some reason. She was her only sanity since Mamoru was gone. But she knew what had to be done. The future tsuki hime and her guardian cat would have to return to their time before the gates sealed themselves off to its overlooker. "I wouldn't want you to get stuck here. Who knows what damage it would do if Chibiusa were to stay here on a permanent bases. I think we should return her tomorrow night. After her school's Fall Fiesta party. That way we can let her teacher know that Chibiusa will no longer be in her class."

"But I don't wanna go back, Moon-mama!" The small child cried into Usagi's shirt, holding onto it as if it were her last life line.

"As bad as it sounds, I'm afraid she's right my little one. The sooner we send you off the better and the less we have to worry about you being able to make it home." Setsuna stated quietly as the small hime lept from her mother's arms and into the time guardian's.

The others remained silent thinking of what all this could mean. Was there another enemy so soon after Queen Neherenia. One that could temper with time and bend it to their will.

Ami pulled out her hand held Mercury computer and began to furiously type away on it. Minako looked over at the genius and back and at the others. "Is it possible that we didn't destroy Neherenia after all? Maybe she learned to use a new power. Something that, that mirror of hers could do. As long as she's inside of it she'll remain forever young. To do that the mirror itself has to be made of some type of really powerful magic." Minako was using logic.

"The whole time that you fault the Dead Moon circus Neherenia stayed in that body length mirror of her's until she got her hand's on the golden crystal, am I right?" Michiru asked looking into her Neptune mirror.

"Maybe anything that's placed in that mirror is unaffected by the aging of time and has some kind of barrier around it. The only true way to be rid of it would be to smash it from the inside since that's were the power is. The mirror itself has to be double sided so smashing it on the outside would do nothing. With the magic it probably contains it would just repair itself in a short while." Haruka went on. "But we all know that Neherenia would never smash it from the inside otherwise she would be forced out of it to be aged. But just smashing the outside would only allow small amounts of time to be let in to age her."

"Oh shit." Everyone turned to look at Makoto for the outburst. "Think about it now. All those falling stars, what if they were falling stars at all but fragments of her mirror. What if they somehow regenerated themselves. They would all have to meet up where the mirror was being held to repair it. But there has to be some kind of catch. With powerful magic like that there has to be a balance. A sacrifice would be needed in ordered for the repair to take place."

"The worst have yet to come said." Rei interjected. "People would be need for that sacrifice or at least their dream mirrors. That would explain all mixed and bad feelings I would get when I looked at certain people. The inhuman glime in their eyes. The occasional gold flash. Dammit why didn't I think of this earlier or asked the fire."

"No, no, nono!" Usagi cried jumping to her feet. "Mamoru! That night, we were watching. Something fell into his left eye and he rubbed at it to get it out. I thought I saw a golden flash but I ignored it thinking it was nothing but the light from the light pole reflecting in his eyes. If he's been possessed by Neherenia then she'll have control of the golden crystal through him!"

"Everyone hension yo!" Luna cried as she and Artemis came flying into the room. "It looks like there is going to be an attack by hundreds of controlled humans.

Ami jumped to her feet hension wand in hand. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP!" Ice ribbons surround the blue haired genius and in a seconds moment she was Sailormercury. "There's a large group of possessed human gathered around the Dead Moon's circus tent. And if I'm correct then they all are going to sacrifice their dream mirrors to restore Neherenia's mirror and if she has Mamoru and his crystal you can beat that once her mirror is regenerated there will be no way of breaking it, inside or outside."

Everyone pulled out there hension wands and said the phrase that they had said some many times in emergencies like this.

"MAKEUP!" They all called in union to each other.

Sailormars opened the window that was adjourned to her room and lept out the others following behind. They raced to downtown when they knew they would face their enemy. They wasted no time in getting there. Innocent lives were on the line not to mention the rest of the world if Neherenia were to make her mirror invincible.

Sailor Venus, Mercury, Uranus and Mars raced along side the Moon sailors in case of any oncoming attacks would be aimed at them. "You four watch out for Sailormoon and Chibimoon watch out for . If anything were to them the future would be in shreds."

Just as those words left her mouth ropes reach between the senshi and ripped Sailormoon and Chibimoon away from them.

"I warned you, you moon twit. I told you not to interfere with me and my dreams. But you would not listen. All I wanted was to be forever young and beautiful and you ruined it now you shall pay." Neherenia's voice echoed through the empty streets before she and many of the possessed humans appeared.

"You'll watch as I ripe your dreams to shred in front of your eyes." Neherenia appeared before Sailormoon. I think I'll start with you brat of yours first. She laughed raising Chibimoon to hang before her.

"I would even think about attacking Senshi. You wouldn't want to hurt your princess would you? The one person you are supposed to protect at all cost. You wouldn't be doing your job if an attack meant for me hit her." She sneered as turned to the remaining senshi when she saw that they were powering up to attack.

"We'll see about that!" Uranus barked back answering her challenged along side Jupiter would didn't let her charge fall.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The attacks hit the Dead Moon Queen but all she did was laugh and mock them. "I told you that wouldn't be very wise didn't I?" She laughed at their failed attack. "But don't you cry your attacks were successful. They just didn't hit their intended target."

Before Jupiter or Uranus could ask what she was talking about Sailormoon began to scream out in pain as she was being electrocuted and felt as if her insides and outsides were being ripe apart.

"AAHHAAH!" Sailormoon's screams continued for a full more thirty seconds before the attacks die out. Her head hung low, the attacks having zapped any energy she had in her. Her chest levied up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Chibimoon struggled against the bonds that held her. "Mama, mama!" She cried as she saw her mother being assaulted by her fellow senshi's attacks. "You bakas looked what you have done!"

"She took the words right out of my mouth. So anyone wanna try it again?" She dared the senshi. "I take that as a no." She mused as she noticed no strove to make a move and struck out at her. "Wise choice. Do you bakas think that I would really appear before you all in my body, just to have my beauty destroyed. Haha, you've lost your mind. No I appear as a mere reflection to you all."

Neherenia didn't continue to go on when she took noticed that both Sailormars and Sailorvenus looked like they were ready to leep forward and ripe out her throat. As if on cue they lept forward at the same time.

"You're wasting your time if you think physical attacks can harm me..." She stopped mind sentence when she realized what had happen. She turned around to see that both her captives had been released and that Sailormoon was being supported by Venus and Mars.

"You should always account for unexpected arrives Neherenia." Sailorsaturn said putting her glaive at her. " You in the never of death, destruction and the planet Saturn you shall pay for you crimes against my princess and those of those of this star system.

"As should go the same to you, Sailorsaturn is it?" She laughed as the young senshi was tackled from behind.

"You all should know who this is." Neherenia indicated Mamoru as she reappeared beside him. "The keeper of the golden crystal and prince to the earth.

"Mamo-chan!" Sailormoon cried struggling to get out of Sailormars and Venus' grasp.

"No Sailormoon let him go.".Mercury warned.

"He's not on our side anymore Neherenia has hold of him now." Pluto told the girl blocking her off from her lover, just as she was about to break from the two inner senshi's hold.

"CHIBIMOON NO!" Neptune cried out racing toward the child in the pink fuku. But it was too, Neherenia and the turned Mamoru had took hold of the little princess and knocked her unconscious

Everyone looked on as the Neherenia glamour disappeared and a black body mirrored appeared in place of it. Mamoru took a backward stepped inside holding Chibimoon in his arms.

"GIVE THEM BACK YOU BITCH!" Sailormoon threatened with tear running down her face.

"If you want them come and get them." Neherenia challenged as she appeared before the distressed moon senshi and pulled her inside her mirror before the others could attack.

…………………

So do you guys think. It's a little long then what I usually write for a first chapter or prologue but I think it's good. Well, leave me a review with whatcha think.

EvilMoonGoddess

…………………


	2. For The Love of Dreaming Beautiful

Hiya:waves: This is EvilMoonGoddess, the authoress of this wonderful story. I'm pretty sure that someone of you might be a bit disappointed that I didn't get _Reborn Into Another World _updated but I'm working on it. I'm trying to make the next chapter reallly long and introduce the eechi monk Miroku into the group. It should make for an amusing chapter once I get it up. But you're all not here for that you're here for _Inside the Broken Mirror's Reflection._

Sailormoon: Starts between the end of SuperS with Neherenia and the beginning of Stars. Has a little tweaking done to it to fit in with the plot.

Inuyasha: Starts with the first movie Inuyasha movie: Affections Touching Across Time. But then jumps place in the Inuyasha movie two: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. If you have not seen these movies there are spoils in this fic. Not in this chapter but in the oncoming ones.

Other animes will be included in this list as they are introduced.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, Inuyasha or any other animes that are to be mention. I never have and never will unless one day I become rich like Bill Gates. :P

Summary: Neherenia was never quit finished off and she brings hell down onto the moon princess and her loved ones. In part of her revenge Usagi gets pulled into Neherenia's mirror, which breaks into thousands of pieces. The sailorsenshi find that the only way to bring back their hime is to put back Neherenia's mirror but that'll bring back the DeadMoon Queen too. Is there a way to bring back their beloved hime and keep the vain dead moon queen gone forever? They have more then just that to contend with the time stream is about to shut itself off from the access of mortal and immortals alike spelling more trouble for the Milky Way's sailorsenshi.

...  
Rate PG-13 For cussing and some sexual references. Also for a little bit of human torturing, if you could call it that. But hey better safe then sorry.

...  
Inside the Broken Mirror's Reflection  
**Chapter Two: For the Love of Dreaming Beautiful Dreams**

* * *

"SAILORMOON!" Sailormars and the rest of the senshis' called out in unison as their leader and beloved hime disappeared with her future daughter and fiancee into Queen Neherenia's body length dream mirror. They all stared in horror at the floating mirror before it flicked out of sight. They had been so close yet so far away.

How could they let the one they were sworn to protect at all times get kidnaped like that. They had failed the earth, they had failed the entire human kind, and most of all they had failed Usagi, which was the most unforgivable act of all in their eyes.

Sailormars clasped to the ground. "Why dammit! Why!" She screamed as she pounded the ground. "We have to get her back we just have to. She can't survive without us. She's weak, clumsy, stupid..." The fiery senshis' couldn't continue on. Tears and sobs consumed her body as she thought of the worst things that could happen to her best friend. Everything that had came out her mouth was a lie.

Usagi was the one that was strong. She continued to fight on even after they had all died after the fight with Beryl and then afterwards fought alone when they hadn't regained their memories. She was graceful in her own ways and was smart for knowing that no one could live in the world alone.

Everyone need someone right? And right now she needed Usagi, she needed to hear her crying, so that she could comfort her telling her everything would be okay in the end even though she was just reassuring herself of those things. "No, Neherenia can't have her."

"Iie." Sailorsaturn whispered as she fell to her knees. How could this happen? It was only just a little while ago when she had aged back into her normal self. She didn't mind the fighting. She knew that it was needed and couldn't be avoided. She just didn't expect to lose her best friend again after just being reunited with her. Why did fate laughed at her? Everywhere she turned misfortunes meet her head on. She couldn't take too many more blows to the head.

The rest of the senshis' stood to as they were, watching their two comrades cry their souls out. How they wanted to do the same but found that they couldn't. They didn't believe what just happened. Everything that just passed a few moments before was nothing more then a never-ending nightmare, they would all awaken to find that this was a bad dream.

Luna and Artemis watched on as senshis' lost their baring. They didn't know what to say. This wasn't like all the other times she went up against an enemy. Those times she had at least one of the senshis' with her, in spirit if not in body, or Mamoru. But Mamoru was brainwashed and future tsuki senshis' wouldn't be on much use sense her attacks were weak and the one she used now she would need to call Pegasus forth.

"Crying...crying won't do us or Usagi any good." Sailormercury said her barely being heard. She wiped her dark blue eyes with the back of her senshis' glove. "She wouldn't want us to cry over her. She would want us to try a find a way to get to her and Chibiusa or stop Neherenia."

The senshis' and guardians snapped out of their mourning phase. "We have to think of some way to reach them. If that wicked witch gets her hands on Chibiusa's dream mirror or even Usagi's ginzuishou then the rest of the world is done for. We have to think of a plan and now before it's too late. Attack her with everything we've got while she thinks we are down."

Sailormercury left no room for agruement or disagreement, she wiped out her Mercury top and furiously began typing away. "I'll discover away to get to where Neherenia is keeping Sailormoon and you guys work on the game plan. Remember though her mirror is her weak point. If we can get rid of that then it's over for her." She didn't look up from her screen as she pointed this bit of information out to them as she sat down on the ground.

Everyone nodded their heads and began on working on getting their friends back even if it would cost them their lives. The threat of Neherenia had to be dealt with before any more innocent people could get involved and hurt. No one deserved to have their dreams shattered.

"Minna-chan I think that I know of a way to find where Usagi-tachi are." Luna said as realization dawned on her. Why hadn't she thought about it before? "We can reach them through Pegasus!"

"I think that you've taken one too many sniffs of the catnip Luna." Artemis began, " If you hadn't notice Chibiusa is the only one that can call Pegasus forth and right now she is in Queen Neherenia's grasp." Artemis looked at his black feline companion in concern.

_She's probably taking this the hardest out of the group since she's been with both girls the longest. To loss one's charge and her daughter again in the she same day has to be difficult. This is just a repeat of what happen during the Silver Millennium, when Beryl killed Selenity-hime and Queen Selenity gave her life to send everyone to the future._

" I know this must be hard for you Luna. It's just like what happened . . . " Artemis started but was interrupted by an enraged Luna.

"What the hell are you taking about you crazy ditzy feline. I know what I'm talking about. Anyway, as I was saying I know how we can reach Usagi and the other two. We can do it through Pegasus." Luna started on her explanation.

Sailormercury stopped the typing on her laptop. " How can we get to Pegasus Luna? Neherenia has Chibiusa remember. And if we didn't need Chibiusa the only other person that possibly summon the mythical creature is captured by the deadmoon queen too."

Luna glared at Sailormercury and Artemis. "If you two would shut up with your so-called logic and give me enough time to explain everything then you would know. Yes, I know that both Usagi and Chibiusa are the only two people known that can call Pegasus out. But there is another way." She paused, waiting for any other interruptions from Artemis or the senshis'.

"We can summon Pegasus through an ancient snow globe, that's said to not been seen in five hundred or so years."

"Just what we need right now to go on a wild goose chase for some ancient relic." Uranus muttered to Jupiter who nodded in agreement.

"OAWHHA." Jupiter and Uranus screamed together in unison as pain shot through their arms. They glared down at the black cat who glared back at them equally.

Uranus brought out her sword with her free hand and stood before the cat as if she was a threat. "Whatcha do that for flea bag?"

"Because you two wouldn't keep your damn mouths closed long enough to reveal the located of the globe. I swear that both of your attention spans are smaller than Usagi's at least she let's me get out what I have to say." To say in the least Luna's feather's ir rather fur was ruffled.

"To be bluntly before someone else with a short attention span interrupts me I know where the globe is. Chibiusa has it within her possession."

Jupiter blew up she had been used as a scratching post for not reason. " If Chibiusa has it with her what fucking good is it gonna do us you stupid cat!"

Luna ignored the taller senshi's outburst. "Chibiusa has it within her possession. I remember hearing voices coming from her room one night. When I went to go check on her she said that she was on the phone with Momo. I knew it was a lie but I didn't press matters farther with the child."

"Would you just spat it out already Luna? You're as worst as Pluto over here taking you sweet time explaining things or using encrypted riddles." Mars barked in herself into Luna briefing. She was getting quit tired of sitting around wasting time when they could be on their way to rescue Usagi.

"Well to make things blunt then. The globe is sitting on Chibiusa's desk in her room in the attic. She's being talking to Pegasus ever since the night that Hawkeye's attack Ikuko in the park. She might have had the globe before than but I'm not sure."

"Alright then lets head over to the Tsukino's resident and retrieve it." Venus said as she turned to go.

"I don't think that they would give the globe to us Minako-san looking like this." Saturn spoke up quietly addressing Venus. Of course the Tsukinos wouldn't hand over their niece's globe over without reasoning. They were the Sailorsenshi and it would be a strange happening if they appeared on their doorstep requesting an item that belongs to the youngest Tsukino.

"Right-o." Venus wasted no time in dehensioning. "We can go and get it now." She said in a cherry state as she smoothed the wrinkle out of her orange skirt and tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

A sweatdrop appeared and everyone else's head at the love senshi's antics.

Neptune laughed at the younger girl's behavior. She was just like Usagi to an extent. "What Saturn means Minako is what would it look like if we all showed up at Usagi's house to get something but neither Usagi or Chibiusa are with us. Her parents or brother would worry that something happen to them."

Pluto sat down on the bench that was behind them. " I think that it would be best if we sent Luna and Artemis to go and fetch the item. There wouldn't be any suspicion if the two cats Usagi is always seen with showed up."

"Ohhh." Minako understood what was being said as she plopped down next to the time senshi.

"Minako, I don't think it would be so wise to be sitting down next to Pluto in your civilian clothes. Hension back into your senshi mood.

"Righto!" Minako jumped up and called the words she had said so many times before. " Venus Crystal Power!" Bright orange lights and heart streams surround the blonde.

"Luna, Artemis you two go and get the globe while we devise a way to get Usagi and the other two back." Mars encourage taking charge of the group. She turned to the others as the lunar nekos raced off to complete their given task. "So how should we go about bursting Queen Neherenia's bubble?" She asked. They needed some kind of plan to get Usagi and Chibiusa back in one piece. Mamoru on the other hand . . . she couldn't think like that he still deserved a chance to explain himself.

" I say we go in taking numbers and kicking asses." Jupiter declared as she pounded her fist into her hands.

"Hell yeah!" Uranus voiced her agreement very vocally and with a nod of her head.

"Watch that mouth of yours." Neptune warned her lover with knowing consequences. " I feel that we should take an indirection way to get in and see if we can get Usagi, Mamoru and Chibiusa out with causing too much of a racket."

" I agree stealth would be the best way to go in. There would be less youmas to worry about." Mars sided with the water beauty. The less attention they brought to themselves the more likely they would succeed in their mission's objective.

Venus, Pluto, Saturn. Mercury all shook their heads at the suggestions.

"I say we go in quietly, but with an open mind. We'll need a balance of both offensive and defensive power." Mercury suggested to her friends.

"One group could focus on getting the others out and another holding off any attacks." Saturn brought up, barely speaking above a whisper.

"But if things get out of hand then we just need to worry about taking Queen Neherenia for the sake of the future and Earth." Pluto confided to her fellow teammates.

"Or we need to focus on getting just Sailormoon, Chibimoon, and Mamoru out without finishing off the Neherenia." Venus popped up. Saving the tsuki himes and the earth prince was the most important objective. "Or maybe save them and go out with a bang." She grinned at her statement.

Everyone broke off into groups that they thought would provide the best strategy to achieve the kidnaped warriors. Three groups formed, one of defensive, offensive, and the other neutral. Uranus and Jupiter would be the offensive team. Neptune and Mars would form the defensive team. Mercury, Saturn, Venus, and Pluto would come together to complete the balanced or neutral team.

Each group's approach to retrieving the lost princesses and prince was different. Jupiter and Uranus wanted to bust into the place firing away and rescue them. Neptune, Mars, and Mercury thought it would be best to sneak into the leer and release them unnoticed.

Pluto, Venus, and Saturn didn't like either approach. They felt that it would be best to go in with a balanced of defensive and offensive plans. They would go in quietly and come out with a bang as Venus put it.

If things didn't go right either Pluto would stop time for them to rescue the warriors and escape. If that plan failed or didn't work for some reason then the back plan would be that Saturn would use her final and forbidden attack and make sure that the evil queen Neherenia met her maker. But that would result in the entire earth being destroyed which was way it was a last reserve.

* * *

Usagi gasped out for a painful breath as the sharp tip of a high heel connected with her abdomen. "You...you won't... get away with this Neherenia, I'll stop you." Clinching her teeth to keep herself from crying out in more pain she brought herself to hands and knees in an attempt to stand on her feet.

Usagi stammered out as she staggered and swayed fighting off the waves of nausea she was feeling from being dealt such a hard kick. Her chin was grasped by Neherenia's long and uncaring fingers. She was forced to look eye to eye with the one being that lusted after nothing but beauty.

"Is the chibi tsuki hime in pain?" Neherenia crackled before delivering another sharp blow to the fallen Sailormoon's side sending her flying into a wall. "Think nothing of this pain for it is physical and shall only last for a brief moment. You'll more than just that feel pain. You'll feel your beloved little family's pain as their dream mirrors ripe out of them and then I absorb them into my being make me forever beautiful." A chilling grin decorated the evil queen's face at the thought of torturing her victims before they dead.

On cue the deadmoon's command dream webs shot out from nowhere and suspended Sailormoon in midair. As the beaten and battered Usagi lay stranded in the air Mamoru appeared out of the shadows carrying Chibiusa in his left arm and his right hanging.

Neherenia draped her arms around Mamoru's shoulders and looked at Usagi. "First you'll watch as you beloved Earth Prince destroys the one thing that bonds you together. Then I'll kill him as he mourns the lost of his daughter at the cause of his own hands. Of course I'll make sure that their dream mirrors come out unscratched."

With her right index finger Neherenia turned Mamoru's head to face her. "Such beauty..." She trailed off as she outlined the features of Mamoru's face with the same finger. "Such beauty indeed . . . " She stared into her captive's glossened eyes before placing a kiss on his lips, a kiss to which he responded to. "Such a shame that he choose you to be with and that I have to kill him. If he had willingly turned to my side, I wouldn't need his mirror just that brat's."

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Usagi cried out as Neherenia began to nuzzle with her Mamo-chan. Filled with renewed strength from her rage Usagi thrashed and fault against her bondaged. Freeing one of her hands she pulled the webs from her feet and then her other hand. As she fell to the ground she did a tuck and roll and was on her feet in seconds "I've warned you Neherenia! Moon Tiara Action!" The golden disc flew from its mistress' head and speed off toward its intended.

Neherenia laughed as she stopped the tiny object with the palm of her hand. She examined every bit of the weapon. It was solid gold. It held a red ruby in the middle that glistened brightly when hit with the right amount of light. It was an awkward v shape as to allow it to act like a boomerang and return to it's owner. All and all it looked like a child's play toy to her. "What were you thinking...this cheap imitation of a golden tiara couldn't hurt..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence when her advisory's feet connected with her face.

Neherenia fall backward at the viciousness of the kick. She wasn't expecting the young blonde to try physical attacks. She was the one to always stand back and let the others do the fighting her and Mercury. Wiping her hand across her mouth she stared in shock at what covered her hand. Touching her mouth once more with her fingers Neherenia gawked at the crimson substance known as blood coat her hand. With a flick of her wrist Neherenia was holding a mirror and checking her appearance.

"Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan! Wake up Mamo-chan!" Usagi pleaded to her tainted lover. " She had already taken Chibiusa from his arms incase her attempts were in vain. With a determined look on her face she pulled out the moon wand. "I haven't used this since the battle with the Ayakashi sisters. I've got nothing to lose. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

Bright lights engulfed and bathed the mind warped earth prince before releasing the said being a few seconds later. Sailormoon stretched out one of her gloved hands to stroke her lover's face. Mamoru looked down at the offending Sailormoon and she quickly withdrew her hand from his face.

" Oh Mamo-chan." She began to mop which didn't last a second longer as Mamoru back handed her for a failed attempt to heal him. The force of the blow knocked Usagi down with Chibiusa lying in her arms, whom she held a death grip on, not wanting the child to ever be out of her arms unless she was conscious and hensioned.

Mamoru stood towering over the fallen warrior raising his foot backward to deliver another blow to his mistress' enemy. Crying out in pain he stopped himself in mid action and grabbed his clasping to the ground. His whole overall complexion seemed to soft as he struggled with the pain. "Get...get out...Usako...get...you and Chibi...out." Mamoru made out before he cried out in pain one last time.

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Sailormoon was grabbed by the twin trails flowing from her odangos and flung across the hall by an enraged Queen Neherenia. "YOU SCARRED MY PRECIOUS FACE!" Neherenia didn't even give the fallen heroin time to recover herself before she was seized again and flung in another direction.

Usagi clutched onto Chibiusa harder shielding the little girl from any damage that the evil queen might do to the small child instead of her. She had to protect Chibiusa at all cost. In her fragile body lay the hope for all of mankind. If something happened to the pre-teen then it was over for the rest of the world. Queen Neherenia would either rise to power and take over her precious world or with Chibiusa dead the children of the earth would never have the chance to dream their sweet little dreams because the golden dream mirror would no long be.

_But if something happens to Mamo-chan...then...then Chibiusa won't exist anymore. She'll phase out of time and space. Unless I save Mamo-chan it won't matter if I save Chibiusa because without him there's no her. No I have to save the both of them. No one should be sacrifice to save the life of another unless there is no other alternative. That's one lesson that I've learned and taught to both Haruka and Michiru when we were fighting the death busters and they wanted to sacrifice young Hotaru_.

Sailormoon stood to her feet still shielding the small bubble gum haired princess from all assaults on her. "I can't . . . I can't . . . I can't let you take the hope of the earth away, the hope of all children that wish to dream a beautiful dream!" She cried out as she forced the pain she felt out of her mind. Saving the world she loved so much was more important then anything.

It was more important then her life and she was going to prove this yet again to those that dared to come to her home world and destroyed everything that she loved. She wouldn't allow even though there were bad humans. They all deserved a chance to live their life. No one deserved to have their life cut short because of what someone else wanted in life.

"If you want Chibimoon's golden mirror. Neherenia you are gonna have to fight me teeth, feet, and nails for it. Because I'll be damned if I let you have it freely." Sailormoon spoke as her body filled with renewed strength and courage.

She just had to fight for everything she believed in. She would have it no other way. She would protect the world she loved with the life that she lived. She couldn't let her senshis' done to finish off the being from the other side of the moon. If she didn't do something about this threat then her family, senshis', Chibiusa, Mamoru and the rest of the world would have nothing to dream of.

"I will fight for the right for the rest of the world to dream as I have dreamed. So what do you say Neherenia a fight to the finish?" Sailormoon challenged with a defiant look in her cerulean colored eyes. This was one fight that she wasn't gonna back down from. And she was gonna give it all she had to give.

Life, liberty, and pursuit of happiness. Those were the things that Haruka had taught her about after the wind senshi's trip to America. "Just you and me ya drama queen." Sailormoon suggested to the deadmoon queen.

Neherenia looked over at her advisory. She was indeed a formidable one. No one held such a quit and defiant look as she held. She was going to enjoy having the woman-child around. If only for a little while longer. A grin crackled her slightly pale face. " You wanna go one and one little moon princess. Then let's go."

Neherenia's grinned got larger. If her distant cousin's daughter wanted a hero's death then who was she to deny her that honor. Everyone had their own standards to die by and she wanted to die young looking. But then again she didn't really want to die. "Mamoru-koi. Back down." She ordered her mind-wrapped prince. "This moon brat is mine. Just make sure that that other one doesn't wake up and try to scurry off soon where."

"Hai my queen." Mamoru obliged because not even seconds later he was holding Chibimoon in his arms again as a shocked Sailormoon looked at him. She hadn't anticipated his speed and that he would go after the child again.

"What happened Sailormoon? Where did those oh so defiant and courageous looks go? Let's just see how much of a hero you are to you people!" Neherenia gave Sailormoon not time to prepare for her assault as she raced for the young blonde with a blade in her hand.

A grinned bestowed the deadmoon queen's face as she watch her enemy barely dodge her attack. "I'll hang that pretty little head of yours in my throne room once I detach it from that body of yours. Or even better I'll hang it across the wall from my bed so that you lifeless eyes can watch as I take you beloved prince over and over again."

Neherenia swung the blade again but this time it was intercepted by a specter. " I don't think so." Sailormoon breathed out as she threw Neherenia's blade back at her with some of her force added into it."

The force of Sailormoon's retaliation drove Neherenia back a few feet. "I see that you've got a little fire in you but I am afraid that it won't be there for much long. " She laughed causing her voice to echo off of the walls. The laugh sent chills down Sailormoon's spine. She got the feeling that she wasn't gonna win the fight this time with just love, bravery, and raw guts on her side. She was gonna a whole lot more than just that.

* * *

Four thousand, two hundred and ten words not counting the authoress's notes and summary. Or eleven pages if you want it in simple terms. Do you all think that's long enough for you? I was going to make this chapter like twenty pages long but I didn't have enough time for it not to mention I still have to get that chapter of Reborn Into Another World.

So what does everyone think about it good, bad, needs work, or do you just not care. Whatever your opinion is I want to hear so submit me a review will ya. I don't bite hard and I swear I had my rabies shots. See so I'm all friendly. So please leave me a review. Pretty please with sugar on top.

EvilMoonGoddess


End file.
